1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sequence control mechanism employing gear mechanism which is suitable for use in, for example, an operation mode switching device in a tape recorder and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally sequence control mechanisms are mechanism have been well known which is provided with first and second actuating portions, in which the rotating force of the drive rotator, such as a gear, driven by a motor is transmitted to the first actuating portion so that the first actuating portion can perform the predetermined operations, and, when said operations have been finished, said rotating force of the drive rotator is transmitted to the second actuating portion so that the second actuation portion can perform the predetermined operations. Such a sequence control mechanism, generally, is provided with clutch mechanisms on the rotation transmitting paths of the first and second actuating portions, whereby the clutch mechanism on the first actuating portion side is connected and the clutch mechanism on the second actuating portion side is disconnected so that said clutch mechanism on the first actuating portion side is operated. When the predetermined operation of said first actuating portion has been finished, the clutch mechanism on the first actuating portion side is disconnected and at this time the clutch mechanism on the second actuating portion side is connected so that the second actuating portion may perform the predetermined operation.
In such a conventional sequence control mechanism, there have been problems in which, since it requres the clutch mechanism on the rotation transmitting path of each actuating portion as well as a control mechanism for controlling the timing when each of these clutch mechanisms is connected and disconnected, the construction thereof becomes complicated as does the rotation transmitting path with respect to each of the actuating portions.